Flor de Lis
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: Katniss ha decidido dejar libre a Peeta, pues teme amargar su vida con el dolor de ella misma. Pero, ¿Y si el destino decide que ese no es un final? Ésta historia participa en el reto "Pidiendo teselas" del foro "El Diente de León"


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como el Universo de Panem son de la autora Suzanne Collins, sólo los tomo para satisfacer nuestra curiosidad.**_

_**Ésta historia participa en el Foro "El Diente de León" en la sección "Pidiendo Teselas"**_

_**Historia para JSLaws. ¡Espero te guste!**_

_Debo aclarar que me quedó un "muchito" OcC, pero sólo lo suficiente. _

* * *

><p>Fue un día igual de incómodo como cualquier otro. Constantemente tenía que pasar en la acera donde se encontraba la entrada de la panadería de Peeta para poder seguir ayudando en las reformas del distrito 12. Aún faltaba levantar muchos lugares, entre ellos la escuela. Muchos jóvenes lograron sobrevivir a la revolución, por lo cual necesitaban un lugar donde poder estudiar y aprender sobre la historia de Panem y todo el dolor que tuvimos que pasar para lograr una paz que ellos disfrutarían el resto de sus vidas.<p>

Casi todo el tiempo sentía un vacío al ver la panadería; aunque no lo viera directamente, sabía que Peeta estaba ahí dentro, preparando masas, moldeándola, horneando, justo para abastecer a los habitantes del distrito para sus desayunos, comidas y cenas. De una u otra forma, a mi mente llegaban los recuerdos de aquel día donde destruí al viejo Peeta por completo…

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

_Prácticamente me había quedado sola en el distrito. Claro que estaban los habitantes, pero ya no estaba Prim, mamá, Gale… Ellos se habían ido, me habían dejado sola. Era cierto que a Gale no lo extrañaba por su compañía, él había huido en cuanto se le había presentado la oportunidad, pero no era por eso que mi mente lo recordaba, era porque estaba acostumbrada a él. Mamá simplemente había decidido no quedarse en el 12 porque le dolía ver éste lugar sin notar el fantasma de nuestra Prim por todo el distrito, especialmente cuando Prim era prácticamente amada por todos. Yo sólo deseaba que Prim estuviera contenta de ver que yo estaba logrando salir adelante a pesar de la violencia con que nos separaron para siempre._

_Había estado con Peeta desde hacía un tiempo, yo siempre le ayudaba con el juego de "Real o No real", era un día como cualquier otro. Estábamos rememorando los momentos en la playa, después de que Johanna se nos uniera en la alianza. _

_De un momento a otro, Peeta preguntó:_

–_Tú me amas. ¿Real o No Real?_ –

_Anteriormente habría sabido responder a esa pregunta, pero había algo dentro de mí que constantemente me decía que en realidad sólo veía a Peeta como mi ángel salvador, no como un hombre al que es completamente fácil de amar. _

_Peeta salvó nuestras vidas con esos panes, y para mí siempre fue como mi Dios. Peeta era increíble, aun cuando de pronto volvía a tener algún ataque y se aferraba a la silla como si la vida dependiera de ello. Peeta era un hombre maravilloso, y yo no me sentí con el derecho de acabar con esa brillante luz que era para el distrito, así que con mucho pesar, y fingiendo tranquilidad, contesté:_

–_No… No real, Peeta… No te amo, no como un hombre… Eres más bien como mi hermano_–_ Contesté, pensando que en un futuro llegaría a odiarme por ello._

– _¿Estás segura? ¿No nos besamos?_ –_ Me preguntaba Peeta, dejando ver una clara confusión en su rostro. _

–_Nos besamos, sí. Pero sólo quería demostrarte que estaría contigo pasara lo que pasara, pero eso no implica que te amara, al menos no era lo que pensaba en ese momento_–_ Me sentía como una total mentirosa, como una traidora. _

–_Entiendo… Amas a Gale, ¿Real o no Real?_ –_ Volvió a preguntar con normalidad, como si mi respuesta anterior no lo hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo. Aunque ciertamente encontré extraña ésta pregunta, respondí de manera natural._

–_No real, nunca amé ni amaré a Gale… Nunca amaré a nadie…_–

Desde entonces había tratado de evitar por todos los medios tratar de estar a solas con Peeta. En mis incursiones en el bosque siempre me acostaba en la hierba, pensando mientras miraba el cielo. Muchas veces me gritaba internamente que estaba cometiendo un error, que Peeta era mi diente de león, mi tranquilidad sobre el caos que reinaba en mi mente. Por otro lado, las voces de la sensatez (al menos así me gusta llamarlas) me repetían que era lo mejor para ambos, ya que Peeta no necesitaba cargar a cuestas con un desastre de ser humano como yo. Después de todo yo lo quería mucho, deseaba su bienestar por encima del mío, deseaba que tuviera la tranquilidad que yo nunca podría tener.

Así fueron pasando los días, después las semanas, hasta que comenzaron a ser años. Me sorprendí al despertar un día y ver que ya habían pasado 4 años desde que había negado amar a Peeta y me había encerrado en una burbuja que me mantenía alejada de cualquier sentimiento. El distrito por fin había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, aunque estaba claro que ya no existía la pobreza extrema, o la falta de educación. Se lograron abrir escuelas para todas las edades y quienes estuvieran dispuestos a estudiar. Yo era la cazadora del distrito, siempre conseguía buenos animales, además de atrapar a muchos más para que fueran domesticados (cortesía de Sae) y no hubiera necesidad de estar recurriendo a los demás distritos, como el 4 para la pesca y el 10 para el ganado. No era que no quisiéramos relacionarnos todos los distritos entre sí, pero muchas veces los animales no aguantaban los viajes y no todo el tiempo se conseguía la comida para tenerlos saludables, así que era mejor tener sus propios animales. Naturalmente, mucha gente se mudó de distritos, por lo cual la etnia era cada vez más variada; se podían ver pieles más oscuras, músculos más marcados, gente con distintas habilidades. Llegue a conocer a varios chicos con las facciones similares a las de Finnick, y a veces sentía una punzada de dolor al recordarlo. Annie venía de visita algunas veces al año, y me causaba un poco de gracia ver como Finnick Jr. Era tan parecido a su padre, incluso con su forma de hablar o caminar.

No creo recordar cuando fue que _él_ vino a vivir al 12, posiblemente mientras estaba ligeramente deprimida por Peeta, o cuando cacé compulsivamente, que apenas me veían el polvo. Hay algo en él que me llama la atención, aunque probablemente sea porque físicamente es muy parecido a Peeta. Rubio, ojos azules, alto. Sin embargo, sus facciones insinúan que ha tenido otro tipo de vida. Supongo que vendrá del 1 o del 2, son las facciones más típicas de esos distritos, o al menos lo eran antes.

Es extraño lo que siento al mirarlo, como si nada malo pudiera pasar cuando él se encuentra cerca de mí. Me siento mal por hacer esas comparaciones, pues sentía algo similar con Peeta, con él me tranquilizaba ante cualquier situación. Sin embargo, siento que hay algo distinto aquí, pero no logro entender qué es.

Surgió de un momento a otro, fue un sentimiento que no pude controlar o detener, simplemente sucedió sin que pudiera analizarlo. Era una mañana curiosamente esplendorosa, el sol era apacible, había una ligera brisa que acariciaba suavemente tu piel, relajándote. Por decirlo mejor, la mañana perfecta.

Me dirigía con un par de conejos macho y hembra para que Sae pudiera hacerlos aparearse y tener más, puesto que en un momento de emoción y celebración (entiéndase mi cumpleaños) se habían puesto todos tan emocionados, que Sae cocinó todos los conejos que tenía en ese momento, más un cerdo y un par de pavos reales. Así que me dispuse a reponer la pérdida para evitar una posible escases de alimentos y que el distrito se quedará sin alimentos vitales. Sé que era una exageración, pero necesitaba sentirme útil, y cazar era lo único que sabía hacer bien. Caminaba dispuesta, sin siquiera reparar en el hecho de que tenía que pasar a ver a Peeta para entregarle las fresas que me había encargado el día anterior. A día de hoy no dejo de sentirme mal por haberle mentido, pero me repetía una y otra vez que era lo mejor, puesto que ahora se le notaba contento, aunque quizá tendría que ver con que su nueva ayudante, Kendra del distrito 7, estaba más tiempo con él que de costumbre, lo cuidaba y salía con él. No podía negar que ese hecho me llenaba de rabia y tristeza, pero debía afrontar las consecuencias de mi decisión; además, Peeta se notaba mejorado a comparación de hace unos años, era notable su cambio y madurez.

Nuestra relación se había _enfriado_ un poco, ya no solíamos frecuentar tanto porque yo no quería fomentar el lazo que nos había unido, era mejor cortar poco a poco la relación hasta hacerla cordial. Así que entré con decisión a la panadería, siendo recibida por Kendra. Por un momento estuve tentada a empujarla y quizá hasta darle una cachetada, pero internamente esa cachetada me la di a mí misma y acepte la invitación a entrar.

–Hola Katniss, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Preguntaba con su cándida voz, una que yo odiaba, podría decirse.

"_Podrías cerrar el pico y desaparecer"_ pensé con rabia, pero mantuve mi rostro neutral, y contesté de la forma menos cortante que encontré.

–Bien, gracias. Busco a Peeta para darle el pedido que me encargó– Juro que traté de sonreír, pero sentía que si movía mis músculos, lo único que iba a lograr hacer, era una mueca de desprecio.

–Si gustas yo puedo dárselo, justo ahora se encuentra amasando– Me respondía ella con una sonrisa. Quizá eran mis celos, pero deseaba pensar con todas mis fuerzas que no era una sonrisa hipócrita la que me dedicaba.

–Preferiría dárselo yo. Hace mucho que no lo saludo– Rebatí, tratando de no ser tan obvia.

–Está bien, iré por él. ¿Necesitas ayuda con esos conejos? – Señalo la pequeña jaula que mamá me había enviado desde el distrito 4. Era hecho de red bien tejida, similar a los cuencos que Mags hizo en el Vasallaje, nada se escapaba. Claro que ésta red estaba hecha a forma de jaula, con una pequeña trampilla en la parte superior, aunque por si acaso siempre les daba una yerba a los animales que cazaba, para dejarlos atontados y que fuera más fácil transportarlos. Dejé a los conejos en el mostrador, apenas simulando una sonrisa. Supongo que a nadie le sorprendía que yo no sonriera, pues su gesto no cambió en lo más mínimo ni se preocupó por no recibir más "calidez" de mi parte.

–No, gracias. No escaparán ni darán ningún problema, están dormidos– Contesté, deseando que se fuera.

–De acuerdo, voy por _Peet_– Sentía como si la sangre me hirviera en las venas. ¿Había llamado "Peet" a Peeta? ¿Era una clase de apodo? Era muy malo, si lo pensábamos de forma racional (No creo que yo misma estuviera siendo racional en ese momento) era un apodo estúpido. Sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo para insultarla internamente, pues apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Peeta aparecía y me regalaba una sonrisa relajada. De inmediato mi cuerpo se destensó y pude evocar una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

–Hola Katniss, me alegra verte– Me saludó, aunque ciertamente sentí sienta indiferencia a comparación de varios años atrás.

–Hola Peeta. Te traje las fresas que me pediste– Extendí el pequeño paquete envuelto en un pañuelo. Dentro había al menos dos docenas de deliciosas y jugosas fresas que logré rescatar de un árbol mientras perfeccionaba mi trampa con los conejos.

–Muchas gracias, aunque me temo que voy a tener que pedirte un favor extra– Me dijo mientras recibía las fresas. El pequeño contacto de nuestras pieles electrizó mis sentidos, dejándome ligeramente embobada. Esa sensación no me incomodó del todo.

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – Le pregunté, tratando de no evidenciar el hecho de que casi me sentía flotar.

–Dentro de pocos días es el cumpleaños de Kendra, y quiero prepararle un pastel de moras, su fruta favorita. ¿Podrías conseguirme algunas? Te daré algo especial por ellas– Me decía, mientras notaba como claramente mi burbuja se rompía y el pecho me apretaba. Esperaba todo menos eso.

–Eh… Claro. No necesitas darme nada "especial". Es un pedido como cualquier otro. Probablemente mañana las tenga– Respondí con cierta "frialdad", aunque la verdad lo único que estaba deseando era irme, quizá detenerme a llorar. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan sentimental?

–Igual te daré algo. Sé que no son fáciles de conseguir como las fresas. Aquí tienes el pago de las fresas– Peeta me pasó una canasta pequeña con panecillos de queso recién horneados, mis favoritos. Ese era nuestro trueque de costumbre. A veces me pasaba galletas de nuez, si el pedido era ligeramente distinto, como cuando me pedía algunas yerbas o semillas para plantarlas él mismo.

–Bien. Nos vemos pronto. Hasta luego– Me despedí, pero él de inmediato me detuvo.

–Espera Katniss. Quisiera saber cómo te encuentras, hace mucho que no hablamos y te extraño– Esas simples palabras me hicieron volver a mi burbuja y sentirme más dichosa que cualquier otro día de mi vida.

–Estoy bien, nada ha cambiado. Sigo cazando y sigo viviendo en la Veta. No hay nada que contar. Excepto tú, veo que tienes a Kendra aquí, y supongo que serán buenos amigos– Comenté intentando sacar el tema de forma casual, aunque por dentro mis intestinos temblaban por conocer la respuesta.

–De hecho, quería decírtelo hace tiempo… Kendra y yo estamos saliendo, aunque apenas llevamos un par de meses– Me dijo, y fue entonces que no sentí nada. Todos mis órganos se habían ido, y yo no sabía que decir o hacer. ¿Llorar, reír, gritar? Mi cerebro tardo bastante en procesar la idea, aunque pareciera que Peeta no se daba cuenta de nada, o quizá era yo quién exageraba nuevamente.

–Oh… Pues, me alegro. Creo que es buena para ti– Nuevamente, mentía. Pero mi razón me decía que era lo mejor. ¿Para qué estropear su felicidad, si por fin ha conseguido seguir su vida?

– ¡Gracias! Me ha ayudado mucho cuando tengo ataques. ¡Pero que tonto soy! Ni siquiera me he preocupado por preguntarte como te ha ido con los ataques– La verdad era que la expresión de desesperación de Peeta resultaba hasta graciosa, porque de un momento a otro su cara cambio de tranquilidad y felicidad, a desesperación del tipo "estoy que tiro todo del aparador". Pero no pude disfrutarla, porque mis sentidos seguían sin volver.

–Descuida, no te pongas así. A veces grito demasiado, pero Haymitch me tiene vigilada por si eso pasa, así que no te preocupes, sobrevivo bastante bien. Casi siempre tomo un té relajante y eso me evita muchas pesadillas, aunque no sea infalible… Pero gracias por preocuparte. Debo irme, a Sae le urgen estos conejos– dije, tomando la pequeña jaula, sin darle oportunidad a Peeta de seguir hablando. Él únicamente alcanzó a despedirse, mientras yo apenas agité la mano para hacer lo propio.

Mientras caminaba, o mejor dicho, trotaba a la "granja" de Sae, pude sentir que todos mis órganos habían vuelto a su sitio, pero regresaron hechos polvo, porque lo único que sentía eran náuseas y dolor. No conseguí soportarlo por mucho tiempo, y tuve que orillarme en el bosque para poder soltar todo mi dolor en forma de vómito. Pasaron al menos un par de minutos, antes de que pudiera percibir unas pisadas acercándose, y una voz llamándome, ligeramente preocupada. Por un momento no pude reconocerla, puesto que había tanta gente nueva en el distrito que me resultaba imposible reconocer a los nuevos habitantes, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. Será porque nunca me encargue de fomentar relaciones. Fue entonces que alcé la mirada y vi que era _él_. Su mirada azulina se notaba preocupada, mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cuerpo hacia mí. Quise apartarme, pero mi mala decisión de soltar mis jugos gástricos en el suelo dificultó esa tarea, pues me sentía débil. No había desayunado nada, y lo único que había salidos de mi estómago era bilis, al menos así llamaba mi madre a ese vómito amargo y amarillento. Él me tomo suavemente de la cintura y me acerco aún más a su cuerpo, brindándome apoyo. Su mirada se dirigió a la mía, y mis intestinos nuevamente tomaron vida propia, bailando en mi estómago, haciéndome sentir nerviosa.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Katniss? – Su voz era grave, como la de un hombre adulto, sin embargo no aparentaba más edad que la mía. Quise soltarme y alejarme, pues no era normal que supiera mi nombre si yo no lo conocía. Aunque a estas alturas, es prácticamente imposible que alguien no me conozca.

Antes de poder decir algo, o por lo menos preguntarle su nombre, todo comenzó a apagarse a mí alrededor, hasta que no supe más y mis ojos quedaron ocultos tras mis párpados.

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, como si recién despertara y todo lo que había pasado no había sido otra cosa que un sueño, de hecho ese fue mi primer pensamiento e internamente me sentí aliviada, pues así no sería verdad lo que Peeta me había dicho. Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta de mi error.

El techo de la habitación no era el mismo blanco que el de la mía, pues éste estaba sin pintar para empezar; aparentemente, ni siquiera era la misma madera, o al menos eso creía. Cuando ya pude conectar cerebro con músculos, me levanté con suavidad, evitando hacer mucho ruido. Después de una pequeña inspección visual, supe que se trataba de una de las habitaciones que Sae tenía desocupada por cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecerse, entiéndase algún enfermo que no puede ser movido, algún visitante de otro distrito que no tuviera con quien quedarse. Prácticamente Sae tenía un hostal y una granja. Por un momento me sentí aliviada, pues al final ella había sido la única que me había visto y eso me evitaba pasar por muchas vergüenzas. Nuevamente, segundos después, me di cuenta de mi error al recordar esos ojos azules que me miraban con preocupación, y aquella voz grave que me llamaba por mi nombre. Pude sentir un calor particular dirigiéndose a mis mejillas, cubriéndolas por completo y haciéndolas sentir calientes.

No tuve mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en ello, pues el causante de esta vergüenza fue llamado y vino corriendo a hacerme compañía. Fue entonces que pude verlo mejor; cuerpo alto y ligeramente musculoso, cabello corto rubio cenizo, peinado de forma rebelde, ojos azules como el cielo al amanecer y limpio de nubes, rasgos que denotan madurez y quizá sabiduría, manos grandes y excelentes para cualquier trabajo.

Al verme, formo una sonrisa en sus labios, dejando ver algunos dientes blancos, no muy grandes y por supuesto no muy pequeños. Se podría decir que eran perfectos, que todo él era perfecto. Bajé de mi nube al escucharlo hablar, tratando de concentrarme en lo que me decía.

–Hola Katniss, veo que te sientes mejor, aunque quizá tengas fiebre, te veo muy sonrojada– Dijo, acercando su mano a mi frente, gesto que me hizo perderme en mis pensamientos, pero ésta vez reaccione de forma inmediata, prácticamente saltando para alejarme de él. Eso solo hizo que él volviera a sonreír, ésta vez de forma burlona.

–Tranquila, "Chica en Llamas". Solamente comprobaba si tenías fiebre, pero es bueno saber que no. ¿Estás mejor? Debes de comer algo, Sae te preparo huevos y un poco de jugo. Come, eso te repondrá las fuerzas– Fue entonces en que repare en la bandeja bien dispuesta en el buró al lado de la cama. Me senté en el borde de la cama, sin poder dejar de verlo a _él_. De pronto no parecía que fuera yo, me sentía como alguien totalmente distinto, puesto que yo no me comportaba de ésta forma, al menos no con alguien que no conocía el absoluto. Algo dentro de mí ansiaba saber que era todo eso que estaba experimentando en ese momento, pero la otra parte era firme y me evitaba preguntar cosas innecesarias.

– ¿Quién eres tú? No te conozco– Sé que soné algo grosera, pero necesitaba tranquilizar a esos pequeños demonios en mi cabeza. Él simplemente sonrió.

–Que modales los míos. Discúlpame, me presento. Soy Yoel Sprekelia, antiguamente del distrito 4. Hace poco menos de un mes que me mudé a éste bello distrito, el 12. Es un gusto y honor poder hablar con la famosísima Chica en Llamas, la imagen de la revolución– Todo esto, al menos la última parte la dijo con cierta burla, y de hecho estaba sonriendo mientras hacía una reverencia, cosa que no me gusto para nada. Me levante rápidamente con la intención de salir, pero él me tomó de la mano con firmeza, pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Lo miré con fiereza, jalándome para que me soltara, pero no lo hizo.

–Perdóname, no quise hacerte enfadar. Mi humor no es el favorito de todos, ni en mi distrito, te ruego me perdones por mi grosería– me dijo, mirándome a los ojos, logrando sacarme de mis casillas, poniéndome nerviosa nuevamente. Permanecí muda algunos momentos, antes de poder contestar algo coherente.

–De acuerdo. Debes ya de saber que cualquier cosa relacionada al pasado no es de mi agrado…– Murmuré, aunque al tenerlo tan cerca, era fácil que me escuchara. Él asintió, guiándome de vuelta a la cama.

–Bueno, pasado éste inconveniente, recomiendo que comas tu desayuno, no podemos darnos el lujo de verte desmayada de nuevo– dijo alegremente. Sus cambios de humor me resultaban graciosos.

–De acuerdo. ¿Puedo preguntar que te motivo a venir al 12? El 4 es bastante bonito, tienen el mar, cosa que aquí es un poco imposible de ver a menudo– No sé qué fue lo que me guio a llevar la conversación. Hasta donde yo recordaba, no era tan curiosa, excepto tal vez antes de perder a papá.

–Bueno, deja de ser lindo cuando has perdido a tu familia en medio de todo. Sin embargo, me encontraba un poco aburrido de ver lo mismo todos los días, y teniendo en cuenta que viajar de distrito en distrito ya no está prohibido, decidí dar una vuelta por algunos. Finalmente me quedé aquí porque es el más tranquilo– Bien, no supe que decir ante eso. No me acordaba que mucha gente de todos los distritos se había quedado sin familia, únicamente había pensado en mis perdidas y las del distrito. A veces no sé cómo la gente puede tener esperanza a pesar de ello.

–Ya veo…– Fue lo único que pude decir, mientras engullía los deliciosos huevos que Sae me había preparado.

–Y bueno, pensé que podía formar una nueva vida aquí, ahora podemos hacerlo sin temer por nuestro futuro ni nuestros hijos– comentó de forma casual, dejándome dudosa. ¿Por qué decía "nuestro futuro" y "nuestros hijos"? Simplemente asentí, ya que estaba comiendo de forma rápida, con tal de no seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto. Bebí lo que me restaba de jugo y me levante de forma rápida, cosa que arrepentí porque de inmediato me sentí mareada y asqueada por haber comido tan rápido.

–Tranquila Katniss, comiste en tiempo record, no querrás salir corriendo, ¿No? A menos, claro, que tengas una cita y lleves prisa– Ese chico definitivamente era algo que no podía entender.

–No, solo debo seguir cazando. Hay que hacer comida y ya casi falta muy poco de que para que todos salgan del sus trabajos y escuelas, no puedo perder más tiempo– Contesté, ligeramente sonrojada.

–Bien, pero te acompañare. No es seguro que andes sola después de lo que pasó hoy– Dijo, tomando la charola con los trastes vacíos. Yo negué.

–No, seguramente tú tendrás cosas que hacer; yo estoy bien, en serio– Y fue cuando pensé "_¿Por qué le tengo que dar explicaciones? ¡No es ni siquiera mi amigo! Nadie lo es, si a esas vamos"_.

–Sólo ayudo con los animales, alimentándolos y eso. Sae puede prescindir de mí un par de horas, y te puedo ayudar con las trampas. Soy bueno en ellas– Me rebatió, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación con la charola en sus manos. Me dejó totalmente incrédula. Ni siquiera lo conocía y ya se tomaba esas confianzas conmigo. Sin hacerle caso, tomé mi chaqueta y salí casi corriendo, pasando con Sae para agradecerle por sus atenciones. Sin embargo, antes de salir, Yoel comenzó a rebatir mi decisión.

–Sae, saldré con Katniss, ¿Te parece? Debo cuidarla para que no tenga otro accidente– Alcancé a rodar los ojos, y antes de poder contestar, Sae dijo:

–Me parece bien. Sin Katniss todos moriremos de hambre. Cuídense, procuren no tardar– Dijo, como si fuese una abuela despidiéndose de sus nietos. Me quede congelada en mi sitio, sin saber si debía caminar o quedarme ahí. Sin embargo, Yoel me dio un suave empujón, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

–Vamos Katniss. Se nos hará tarde para preparar el banquete– Me dijo, tomándome del brazo.

Me deje hacer porque no podía reaccionar. ¿Quién era ésta chica? Porque claramente no era yo misma. En otra ocasión me habría soltado y hubiera peleado a gritos si fuese necesario. En cambio, me encontraba pensando en todo esto mientras sentía y veía que Yoel me llevaba al bosque. Fue entonces que lo recordé, y salté para que soltara.

–Espera. Necesito mi arco y mis trampas– Logré decir, aún sin poder soltarme de su agarre. Lo curioso es que no me soltaba, y por un momento pensé en las garras de algún ave. El simple pensamiento de imaginar a Yoel con cabeza de gallina me hizo reír tan fuerte que él mismo se sorprendió.

– ¿Es en serio o te burlas de mí? – Pregunto con cierta duda, por lo cual me tranquilicé y negué, con las mejillas sonrojadas por tanto reír. Nuevamente, mi mente me pregunto quién era ésta chica.

–Lo siento, pensé en otra cosa. Es en serio, necesito ir por mi arco y algunas trampas, incluidas mis jaulas, sé que Sae necesita otro pavo real– Dije, volviendo sobre nuestros pasos, dirigiéndome con rapidez a mi casa. Yoel me siguió al mismo paso que el mío.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para poder llegar a mi casa, donde entre y salí en apenas un par de minutos. Yoel tomo mis cosas y nos volvimos a dirigir al bosque. Me resultaba totalmente extraña la familiaridad con la que nos comportábamos el uno con el otro, como si llevásemos años de convivencia. Creo que ni siquiera con Gale llegue a sentir éste nivel de conexión, y eso me asusta. Siento la misma familiaridad de poder hablar y sentirme segura a su lado, como con Peeta. Eso me asusta aún más, pues apenas pude sacar a Peeta de mi vida. ¿Cómo podré alejarme de Yoel, si me siento bien a su lado? Antes de poder responderme, llegamos al bosque, en el lugar donde usualmente vengo a cazar; esto abrió una duda en mi mente (lo que me sorprende, pues en este momento creí que mi cerebro ya estaba fundido como un queso).

– ¿Cómo sabías que cazo aquí? No es una información muy divulgada que digamos– Pregunte, alerta.

–Bueno, he logrado hacerme de algunos conocidos. Soy amigable, ¿sabes? – contesto, sonriendo, como si yo hubiese preguntado una tontería.

–Sí, te creo. ¿Pero quién te dijo que cazo por estos rumbos? – Habíamos llegado a mi sitio habitual. Pronto saqué algunas trampas en las que los pavos reales caían regularmente. Armé la red y la coloqué cuidadosamente, de forma que no se notara, cubriéndola con la tierra y algunas hojas, poniendo bayas para atraer al pavo.

–Me lo contó Peeta. De hecho también Sae. No es un secreto muy guardado– Me contestó, provocando que me congelara y tropezase con una raíz muy bien sembrada.

Yoel reacciono de forma rápida, alcanzando a jalarme para no caer, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio, y en cambio ambos caímos, él encima de mí. Su respiración me daba de lleno en la cara, un poco más orientado en mi nariz, haciéndome cosquillas. Su aliento no era desagradable, de hecho olía a fruta. Ver su rostro tan cerca me hacía estremecer, y por un momento dejé de preguntarme en quién me había convertido, porque de un momento a otro solamente podía procesar que tenía mis labios pegados a los suyos, sintiendo su calor y suavidad. En algún momento sé que se separó de mí, y murmuro algo que tardé un poco en comprender. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho…

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Estaba con Haymitch en su casa, ambos bebíamos whiskey de su mejor colección. Lo habíamos conseguido mediante demasiada búsqueda en todos los distritos, especialmente en la vieja mansión de Snow. Valió la pena, al menos para Haymitch, pues había conseguido bastantes botellas, e incluso cajas completas de varios tipos de licores. Lo único bueno que había dejado la revolución es que Haymitch ya no estaba ebrio todo el día, alejando a sus fantasmas. De alguna forma, la muerte de Snow le había traído cierta paz a su alma, ahora solo bebía por hobbie, pues no trabajaba o ayudaba, no le hacía falta. Únicamente nos tenía y necesitaba a Peeta y a mí, como sus hijos. Así que ese día decidí hacerle una visita por iniciativa propia, cosa que le sorprendió. Sin embargo, él no me hizo ninguna pregunta, aparte de _"¿Necesitas beber?"_, cosa que yo agradecí.

Habían pasado 15 días desde "el incidente", es por eso que necesitaba una salida rápida que me quitara todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Haymitch bebía conmigo sin pedir explicación alguna, pero yo sabía que me estaba analizando. Para empezar, ni siquiera era normal que yo bebiera, mucho menos de manera compulsiva. Aun así no decía nada o intentaba iniciar una conversación, simplemente bebía, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Fue hasta después de un rato que, después de prácticamente terminarme la botella yo sola, Haymitch por fin hablo.

–Y bien, ¿A qué se debe éste comportamiento? –Me preguntó, dejando su vaso en la mesita de centro que tenía en la sala, lugar donde estábamos cómodamente sentados. Debí tardar horas en contestar, porque vi que su gesto se impacientaba poco a poco, pero tenía miedo de hablar. Sin pensarlo más, comencé a relatar mi problema.

– ¿Tú conoces a un tal Yoel Sprekelia? – Comencé preguntando, para poder marcar un camino en la conversación. No quería perderme con tanto alcohol, y me moría por hablar del asunto con alguien.

–Se podría decir que sí, se ha vuelto popular por ser muy amigable y ayuda en todo. Vino del 4 y de hecho es amigo de Peeta, por decirlo de alguna forma– Me contestó, provocando con ello que todo el alcohol se esfumara de mi cuerpo de golpe.

– ¿Amigo de Peeta? ¿Cómo es que son amigos? – Pregunte algo enojada, necesitaba una clara explicación a ello.

–Sé que se la pasan hablando de ti, y que Peeta lo apoya en sus decisiones, muchas veces va a cenar con él y Kendra– me contestó. Por un momento, pensé que me dolería hasta el alma esa declaración, pues implicaba que Peeta y Kendra ya tendrían una relación formal. El caso es que no sentí más que una pequeña molestia, como si me molestara el no haberlo sabido antes.

–Supongo que ya son pareja… Peeta y Kendra, me refiero– Quise saberlo para ya no sentir la incertidumbre que muchas veces no me dejaba dormir. Éstos días he estado tan confundida, que he olvidado quién soy yo, qué era lo que Peeta me hacía sentir, y que es lo que Yoel me hace sentir ahora. Me he olvidado de estar triste o malhumorada. En otras palabras, no soy yo misma.

–Lo que sé es que ya son oficialmente pareja, y sé que Peeta le ha brindado hogar, pero nada más. No han dicho otra palabra, aparentemente quieren llevar las cosas "lentas" – contesto, haciendo comillas a la última palabra. No estaba segura de preguntar el significado, pues estaba confundida. No dejaba de sentir solamente ese enojo por no haberlo sabido antes. Se podría decir que estaba molesta porque Peeta no me había contado nada de esto, y esa revelación me dejo aun peor que antes.

–Haymitch, no sé qué me pasa. En otros tiempos me habría muerto de dolor al saber esta noticia, y ahora no siento nada más que enojo porque nadie me lo dijo antes– confesé de golpe, sintiendo algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

–Y he de suponer que eso tiene que ver algo con el mocoso Yoel, ¿Cierto? – Me pregunto, con una sonrisa y extendiéndome un pañuelo.

– ¿Es tan obvio? – pregunte, sintiéndome patética. Sin embargo, Haymitch amparo mis manitas con sus manos llenas de arrugas y algunas cicatrices.

–Mocosa, para mí eres un libro abierto, y quizá aún para Peeta. Es obvio que algo te pasaba, específicamente con aquel otro mocoso. Así que escupe, no te lo guardes– me dijo, con una sonrisa medio burlona, pero no me enfadé; a final de cuentas, así es Haymitch.

–Fue hace dos semanas que lo conocí, iba donde Sae para darle los conejos que necesitaba, ya sabes que mato a todos en mi cumpleaños. Primero debía ir con Peeta para darle las fresas que siempre me pide, era un día regular para mí… Fue entonces cuando él me confesó que estaba intentando tener algo con Kendra, y eso me derrumbo por completo. Salí de la panadería hecha polvo, me sentía terrible, como si fuera a morir. Vomité cuanto pude y al no haber desayunado, de inmediato me sentí débil. Fue entonces que él me ayudo y me llevo con Sae cuando me desmayé…– Dude un poco, me daba miedo admitir lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en esos momentos. Pensé que admitirlo lo haría más real de lo que ya era, y me aterraba.

– ¿Ajá? ¿Qué pasó entonces?– Haymitch me incitaba a hablar, y eso era lo que más me perjudicaba. No me daba espacio a callarme todo esto.

–Conversamos un poco, me dijo de donde venía y cuando me iba a cazar me acompaño… Ese fue el problema, no debí dejarlo, no debí incitarlo…– Cerré mis ojos y fue como si todo se reprodujera en una película…

_Lo único que sentía eran sus labios y su respiración ligeramente agitada. En algún momento se separó de mí por pocos centímetros, y me dijo algo que ni en mis más locos y profundos sueños hubiera imaginado._

–_Katniss… te mentí…_–

– _¿Me mentiste? ¿En qué?_ – _De inmediato las alarmas se activaron en mi mente, quizá el sólo buscaba lastimarme, quizá solo buscaba venganza. Después de todo, él venía del 4, no podía saber sus intenciones._

–_No vine porque estuviera recorriendo los distritos… Ni porque el 12 fuera el más tranquilo…_–_ Yoel murmuraba en mis labios, mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados._

– ¿_Entonces a que viniste?_ – _Si su respuesta era peligrosa, estaría preparada para atacar con todas mis fuerzas. Sin embargo…_

–_Vine por ti… Sólo por ti… Porque te amo, Katniss_– _La rabia y el miedo me inundaron, no pensaba con claridad o coherencia. Lo único que atine a hacer fue darle un buen cabezazo que me daño por igual, pero la adrenalina me hizo reaccionar rápidamente, y me levante como una flecha cortando el viento, empujándolo en el proceso. Tomé mis cosas, aun dejando la trampa colocada, mirándolo con furia._

–_Te burlas de mí, ¿Ah? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir esas estupideces?! ¿Qué pensabas? "Seguro la Chica en Llamas no piensa, es una idiota y podré conquistarla y burlarme de ella" ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Más te vale que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, porque entonces deberás sufrir las consecuencias!_ – _No quise escuchar sus palabras, me aleje corriendo a casa a encerrarme a llorar. _

Abrí entonces los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas. Haymitch limpio esas lágrimas y me hacía señas para que siguiera hablando, pues me había quedado callada al menos cinco minutos.

–Él… Él me beso, Haymitch… ¡Me dijo que me amaba! Me confesó que me había mentido al decir que había estado visitando los distritos, dijo que había venido únicamente por mí, porque me amaba. ¡Son mentiras! ¿Cómo puede amarme si no me conoce? – Disparé, sintiéndome desesperada, pero a la vez aliviada, pues tenía a Haymitch conmigo.

–Eso explicaría porque el mocoso ha estado como alma en pena desde entonces, al menos las veces que lo he visto. Peeta me ha contado que le partiste la nariz y que lo rechazaste– Me decía Haymitch, abrazándome paternalmente. Seguramente era el alcohol el que hacía esto, y eso me hizo enfurecer.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me tratas de ésta forma? Lo usual es que me grites o te enfades, ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos en éste distrito?! – Estaba desesperada, parecía que habíamos entrado a un mundo alterno donde ninguno de nosotros era el mismo, todos habíamos pasado a ser copias raras de nosotros mismos. Sin embargo, Haymitch me sentó de golpe en el sofá, ni siquiera yo misma había notado que me había levantado.

– ¡Cálmate mocosa! Primero tranquilízate o te saco a patadas– Me dijo, con lo cual recupere un poco de cordura. Respire profundamente y asentí.

–Lo siento… – Me quede sentada, respirando lo más tranquila que podía.

–Verás mocosa, lo que está pasando es que todos están pasando página, están madurando y siendo malditamente optimistas, y opino que debes hacer lo mismo– me soltó, por un momento no supe que decir, entonces el enojo tomo las riendas del asunto.

– ¿Olvidar? ¿Cómo se podría olvidar todo el dolor y la muerte de la revolución? ¿Cómo se pueden olvidar de los Juegos del Hambre? ¡Miles de niños y adultos murieron durante casi 80 años para poder lograr esto! –

–Precisamente por eso mocosa, porque todo eso ya pasó hace cuatro años, y ya va siendo hora de disfrutar la vida por una vez para aquellos que ya somos demasiado viejos y sufrimos más que ustedes– Quise rebatir, pero Haymitch levanto su mano, callándome– Piénsalo de ésta forma, mocosa. ¿De qué les va a servir lamentándose por un futuro que ya no es ni siquiera probable? ¡De nada! Es mejor disfrutar la vida, o lo que nos queda de ella, sin pensar que nuestros hijos pueden morir tan solo por tener cierta edad y por vivir en Panem– La verdad era que esa forma de hablar de Haymitch, tan centrada y sabia, me resultaba algo extraña.

–Ya veo… Aun así, ¿Cómo puede venir a decir esas cosas? No me conoce, nunca nos habíamos visto ¿Cómo puede llegar y decir que me ama? No entiendo Haymitch– confesé con toda la sinceridad posible

–Hay algunas personas que aún son sencillas y creen en el amor a primera vista. No es bueno ni malo, simplemente es y punto– Contestó, consiguiendo tranquilizarme aunque fuera un poco.

–No puedo amarlo, Haymitch. Estoy segura de que solo lo dañaré y me terminara odiando– Dictaminé, buscando su apoyo.

–Deberías dejar que él decida eso, mocosa. Él es responsable de sus actos, además de que tú también deberías darte la oportunidad de ser feliz–

–Pero…– Nuevamente, Haymitch me salvó

–Mocosa, lo que pase a partir de ahora es cosa tuya, pero te diré algo. No vivas amargada y te quedes sola, no vale la pena hacerlo si tienes la oportunidad de no temer al futuro. Incluso yo me encuentro en paz ahora, ¿Qué te impide a ti hacerlo? –

–No quiero que sufra por mi culpa al igual que Peeta…–

– ¿Entonces, sientes algo por él? – Esa pregunta no me la esperaba, y mucho menos esperaba contestar con sinceridad. Me di un golpe mental después de contestar.

–Eso creo… Sé que me hace sentir segura a su manera, pero no sé cómo expresarlo. Como estar con Peeta, pero no igual que él. Siento que con él nada malo puede pasar, que nadie puede dañarnos porque él lo impedirá a toda costa…– Expliqué en un arranque de sinceridad.

–Bueno mocosa, aparentemente tú también has pasado la página sin darte cuenta– Fue entonces que di en cuenta de que todos habíamos cambiado. Sin el miedo a morir por capricho del gobierno, eras libre de hacer de tu vida lo que quisieras. A muchos les costó más que a otros, pero ahora lo entendía.

–Haymitch… ¿Cómo puedo saber si sigo amando a Peeta? –

–Ya has confesado que sientes algo por el mocoso de Yoel, ¿O no? Eso te debe decir mucho–

– ¿Pero y si estoy equivocada? ¿Y si estoy confundiendo las cosas? – Me daba un pánico terrible el pensar que podría tener una vida con alguien que apenas conocía.

–Piensa mocosa, ¿Desde cuándo tú te habías puesto así por un chico? Tienes un flechazo, lo que significa que éste chico te gusta, independientemente de conocerlo o no. Por mucho que quieras negarlo, aún eres una mujer hasta donde yo sé, y una mujer en sus mejores años– Ahora lo decía burlándose de mí, como si nadie supiera que soy una mujer.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea mujer y que me atraiga Yoel? – Me mordí la lengua por decir "atraiga". Haymitch rio estruendosamente.

–Mocosa, el que quieras fingir ser un témpano de hielo, no significa que lo seas. A las mujeres les puede atraer un hombre por su físico, sino ¿Cómo crees que habrías nacido tú? – Me sonroje al pensar en las probabilidades. El sólo imaginar que podría besar nuevamente a Yoel, provocaba un calor y cosquilleo en mi columna.

–No sé Haymitch, tengo miedo. Sabes que me cuesta relacionarme con alguien, incluso la relación con Peeta me costó mucho dolor, y por eso no quise seguir alimentando la idea de que me amaba– Pude sentir un par de lágrimas fluir por mis ojos. En ese momento ya no me importaba nada.

–Mocosa, tú maduraste sin darte cuenta. Muchas veces pensé que eras egoísta por mantener al chico contigo si tú no le ibas a corresponder, pero en el momento que decidiste no hacerlo, demostraste ser adulta aun siendo tan joven. Mereces conocer la felicidad aunque sea por una vez en tu vida. Créelo, no hay nada más gratificante que ser feliz inmensamente, así sea sólo por un año, meses o incluso hasta un día. Si fuiste feliz, valió la pena entonces– Había parado de llorar, porque las palabras que me decía Haymitch tenían emoción e ilusión a la vez, incluso él mismo tenía los ojos brillantes, señal de que quería llorar. Así que hice lo que menos esperaba hacer en toda mi vida: Lo abracé como solía abrazar a papá.

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Vi a Yoel haciendo un pequeño agujero en la tierra, y posteriormente lanzando lo que probablemente era una semilla, para después devolver la tierra a su lugar, y tomaba una pequeña regadera, mojando la tierra por unos minutos. Espere pacientemente, no quise asustarlo. Pasados unos minutos, él se levantó y volteó, dándose cuenta de mi presencia. Pude ver que estaba ligeramente confundido y serio, pero en sus ojos note un brillo de felicidad, así que eso me animó.

–Hola Yoel– Saludé. Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, pero era algo que no podía posponer un día más.

–Hola Katniss. ¿Necesitas algo? – Me hablaba de forma educada, y dudé por un momento. Era todo o nada.

–Quería disculparme por lo que te hice el mes pasado. Reaccioné mal, no debí golpearte–

–Descuida, no es como que no me lo esperara de todas formas. Siempre serás el Sinsajo, sería descabellado no pensar que eras de carácter fuerte. Si no hay más que decir, me retiro– Dijo, tomando su regadera y alejándose de mí. Tenía un debate interno, ¿Seguirlo o no seguirlo? – ¡Espera! – Grité mientras corría a alcanzarlo, pues él estaba dando pasos muy largos.

– ¿Necesitas algo más? – Volteó, pero sin dirigirme la mirada, sino viendo el suelo.

–Debes entender algo. Soy Katniss Everdeen, la Chica en Llamas, el Sinsajo, la imagen de la revolución. Después de que mi padre murió dejé de ser la misma niña que solía ser, y tuve que encargarme de que mi familia no muriera de hambre, Prim y mi madre pasaron a ser mis hijas, tenía que procurarles alimento. Peeta fue el único que se compadeció de mí cuando buscaba comida, y nos salvó la vida. Después quisieron llevarse a Prim a una matanza sin sentido y evité eso, pero pagué muy caras las consecuencias. No podía vivir, me obligaban a seguir actuando a pesar de haber ganado los malditos Juegos del Hambre, nos obligaban a Peeta y a mí a seguir una mentira, o al menos eso pensé en su momento, pues yo no sabía que Peeta en realidad me amaba. Y por ello se lo llevaron, porque comencé a tener sentimientos por él, y Snow se dio cuenta de eso. Comprende que tengo miedo, por mi culpa muchas personas murieron y sufrieron, tú bien sabes que Peeta no volverá a ser el mismo de antes, pero ahora es feliz, y juro que aunque me prometí que yo no arruinaría la vida de los demás, quiero ser feliz también. Pero tienes que saber que no me es fácil, aún tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, y…– No pude hablar más, pues en medio de mi estudiado diálogo, él se me había acercado lo suficiente como para tomarme de los hombros y besarme. Quise apartarlo pero me rendí, no quería pasar otro drama con él. Apenas se separó un poco para decirme.

–Afrontaré las consecuencias… Simplemente dime que no huirás– No supe ni siquiera en que momento me abrazó, pero solo asentí. –Sólo eso necesitaba– Y me abrazó con tal fuerza que sentía que me desmayaba.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Cuando me soltó, pude ver en su brazo una marca negra. En realidad era un dibujo en su brazo. Era curioso, como pétalos de flor, muy delgado cada uno, eran tres, de hecho simulaba ser una pequeña espada o un cuchillo. No era una flor que conociera, al menos supuse que no era del distrito.

–Es una Flor de Lis– Me contesto, acariciando mi cabello.

– ¿Y qué significa? –

–Algún día lo sabrás, Chica en Llamas–

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Habíamos vuelto al lugar donde Yoel había plantado aquella semilla cuando todo comenzó, al menos de buena forma. Ya no era un trozo de tierra vacío, si no que ahora tenía adornándolo media docena de hermosas flores amarillas. Me di cuenta de que eran iguales al dibujo que Yoel tenía en el brazo (Él me había aclarado que se llamaba "tatuaje"). Yoel se acercó a arrancar una de la tierra, y la coloco tiernamente en mi cabello.

–En mi familia ésta era una flor común. No me preguntes porque alguien del distrito 4 tendría como representación una flor, pero así era. Mi madre me contó una vez que, antes de que Panem fuera lo que es hoy, su bisabuela le había contado a mi abuela de ésta flor. Su significado era especial, en sí significaba muchas cosas en la religión y culturas, pero la que más le gustaba a mi tatarabuela era _""La Flor de Lis es un proceso de limpieza que libera las memorias de los derramamientos de sangre de la guerra constante y la esclavitud de ideas, lugares, situaciones y creencias que, a su vez, causan guerra constante."_ –

–Entonces resultaste ser mi Flor de Lis– Dije, sonriendo.

Era curiosa la forma en que el destino se desarrollaba. Perdí un Diente de León que calmaba mi ser rebelde, pero en cambio me dio una Flor de Lis que pudo liberar mi mente de aquel pasado manchado de sangre y dolor. En efecto, la Flor de Lis que llego a mi vida logro limpiar mi memoria.

* * *

><p><em>Sprekelia formosissima: Nombre científico de la Flor de Lis.<em>

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, ésta historia la tomé porque en sí ya había escrito un What if sobre que pasaría si Katniss decía el "No real", y me quedo con demasiado drama xD_

_Aquí me he tomado a la tarea de darle una nueva pareja, y creo que me ha salido bien, a pesar del OcC. Aclaro que quedaron así porque tuve en cuenta que todos maduran, a esas alturas ya la gente no debe temer a nada en cuanto a su futuro, sus hijos no estarán marcados por una dictadura sangrienta, y eso te hace ver otra perspectiva de la vida._

_¡Y bien, espero que ésta historia haya satisfecho tu pedido, JSLaws!_

_Disfruté muchísimo escribiéndola, más por el hecho de que prácticamente se escribió sola y las reacciones de Katniss quedaron muy cómicas :P (Y sí, el final me quedó un poco apresurado porque de pronto se me fue la inspiración y, para no arruinar la historia, lo terminé así. Sin embargo, si gustas leer un final cerrado, puedes pedírmelo y con gusto lo escribiré)_

_¡Saludos!_

_Nos leeremos pronto en otra historia :)_


End file.
